


He never said goodbye.

by tawnwriter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, FAHC Verse, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnwriter/pseuds/tawnwriter
Summary: Geoff never thought he'd leave Los Santos. Jack never thought he'd leave without saying goodbye first.Prompt taken from creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com"They didn't know when they started to walk they would never return"





	He never said goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written angst in a long time rip.

Leaving Los Santos for good was something Geoff had never considered. Why would he? He was the Kingpin, the leader of the Fakes, half the town and LSPD eating out of his hand. There was good money and good people. There was Jack. Geoff sighed, leaning back against his bike.

He'd found himself on the summit of Chilead again, looking out over the city.  _ **His**_ city, he used to think. 

Looking back, he couldn't pinpoint exactly when it started to change. Was it when the post-heist euphoria didn't kick in when it was meant to? Was it when running from the LSPD brought more of an ache than a thrill? Or was it when he kissed Jack, and didn't feel the spark?

Things  _had_ changed, and it had made him drift. Jack had noticed - of course he had, and he'd comforted Geoff one night after an argument, and Geoff had laughed it off the next morning. His night trips to Chilead were done when everyone was sleeping, and if he was caught on the way back in, it was always the same excuse.

_Stress dream. Needed to clear my head._

The crew's concern was obvious, but all it ever did was make him feel worse. 

They needed a good leader. Geoff wasn't it. He wanted out. 

Jack needed a good boyfriend. Geoff wasn't it. 

Jack would never leave their boys, Geoff knew he wouldn't, and who was he to drag someone along?

Especially if he wasn't sure if he loved them?

The edge of dawn peeked over the horizon, and Geoff made up his mind.

* * *

 

Jack woke from a nightmare. He bolted upright, hands already reaching for Geoff, balking when he found bare covers.

He forced his breathing to be even. Stood and made his way to the kitchen, listening for Geoff's telltale whistling. 

Nothing.

Ryan was there, frying eggs for a hungover Jeremy and Michael, who yawned greetings to Jack as he entered.

"Anyone seen Geoff?"

Michael and Jeremy exchanged confused looks and shook their heads.

"He was messing around in his office about 5am" Ryan offers, "Maybe he fell asleep in there"

"Maybe.." Jack frowned, and turned to leave.

It wasn't uncommon for Geoff to sleep in the office, he reasoned, he'd fallen asleep in the elevator once. But Jack couldn't help but think he hadn't gone in to work. 

Geoff hadn't been himself. He'd been distant. And it hurt Jack, everytime Geoff shrugged off one of his hugs or his kisses. Jack went to sleep long before Geoff, and had been waking up to and empty spot in the bed where his boyfriend was supposed to be. Everytime Jack questioned him, it was always the same.

_Stress dream. Needed to clear my head._

Once, he'd pretended to sleep, and had silently listened as Geoff slipped out of bed and left the penthouse. He had watched from the window as Geoff left on his bike.

It scared him. That fear was why he'd been loitering outside his office door, debating on whether to swing it open. He couldn't hear Geoff's normal snores and his heart sunk, pushing open the door.

The office desk was a mess of files and paperwork. Jack picked one at random, noticing there was a post it note on every one - account numbers and sort codes and expiration dates.

There was an envelope on top of the laptop, Jack's name scrawled on it in Geoff's handwriting. 

It took him a while to open it, hands shaking as he read the hastily scrawled note

_I can't do this anymore._

_I'm sorry._

Jeremy found him in the office later, clutching the note in one fist. It didn't take him long to figure out what Geoff had done, and he dropped to his knees by the larger Gent, squeezing his shoulder. Jack looked up, eyes rimmed red. 

"He didn't say goodbye, Jeremy" he whispered hoarsely, "he didn't say goodbye"

"I know, buddy" was the soft reply, "I know"

"What did I do wrong?"

Jeremy couldn't answer him.

News spread quickly. Geoff Ramsey had left Los Santos and abandoned the Fake AH Crew. 

And he had taken Jack's heart with him, leaving his Lads and last Gent to try and piece him back together.

 


End file.
